Unwanted Proposal
by chemicalxrachel
Summary: {CH1 EDITED} Narcissa Black is from a good Pureblood family. She is smart, witty and knows what her parents expect of her. She is also the girlfriend of Lucius Malfoy, a boy from the richest pureblood family in the world. What happens when her parents decide that she will marry James Potter instead?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Narcissa Black is from a good Pureblood family. She is smart, witty and knows what her parents expect of her. She is also the girlfriend of Lucius Malfoy, a boy from the richest pureblood family in the world. What happens when her parents decide that she will marry James Potter instead?

Rating: M

A/N: So this plot-bunny worked into my head the other day and I couldn't get it out. I haven't been able to get it out. So, here it is! For the purposes of this story I've edited the ages, birthdates and such a bit. For the purposes of this story they go as following:

Narcissa Black: Born: June 10, 1954

Lucius Malfoy: Born: April 15, 1954

James Potter: Born: March 27, 1954

Sirius Black: Born: November 3, 1954

Andromeda Black: Born: August 5, 1952

Bellatrix Black/Lestrange: Born: May 5, 1951

Lilly Evans: Born: January 30, 1958

Read and Review, let me know what you think!

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

 **Chapter 1** : Hogwarts: 1969

Another year at Hogwarts started as usual. The first years were sorted into their houses, classes began, talk of Quidditch quickly became popular amongst the students. Life settled back in just as normal after the summer break. Narcissa Black had been most anxious to get back to school so she could see Lucius Malfoy again.

They'd started dating at the end of their second year. And now, going into their fifth year they were both excited to see how it would go. Lucius had all intensions of getting his father to draw up a marriage contract for Narcissa's hand by the end of this year. They were both proper pureblood's. They would be contracted to be married, a contract arranged by their parents, and they would wait to be together intimately until their wedding night.

Though, the intimacy was proving to be a problem. Lucius was a fifteen year old boy and Narcissa was quite a beautiful young girl that had been growing into a beautiful woman over the years.

The two of them were practically inseparable. They ate their meals together, took most of the same classes, sat in the common room together and went to their Hogsmeade weekend trips together. Both were from elite pureblood families, both held their heads up and seemed cold and calculating towards everyone else. Though the ones that saw them alone in the common room could see the small smiles they'd share together, the gentle warm looks towards one another. They weren't much for public displays of affection. The most they'd do in public is Lucius would put an arm around her shoulders almost possessively, or hold her hand.

They'd been pretty close friends since childhood and it started to develop through the years. Now they were both fifteen and seemingly pretty mature for their age.

It was the end of November and the weather had gotten much colder. Snow was threatening to fall over the castle and the corridors were much chillier with the wind. As always Lucius waited for Narcissa in the common room, waiting for her to come down before they'd walk to breakfast.

Upon seeing her, he gave her a small smile. Taking her hand and twining his fingers with hers, bringing her hand up to kiss the back of it lightly. They shared kisses, heated moments where his hands wandered her feminine curves, moments she was pressed so close to him that his entire body was aware of her. While he wanted to be with her more and more as time went on, he wouldn't. They were both raised with the idea that they should wait until their wedding night, both expecting it to be with one another. While they were young they already knew their lives might be decided rather quickly.

"Good morning Cissy." Lucius said softly.

And she smiled back. "Good morning Lucius. Ready for breakfast? I'm starving."

"Very ready." he said.

Holding onto her hand, they both began to walk out of the portrait hole of the Slytherin common room and walking up towards the Great Hall for breakfast.

They both took a seat at the Slytherin table together, letting one anothers' hands go in order to fill their plates quietly. It was just like any other breakfast, a few of their friends joined them as time trickled on, chit-chatting about classes and homework assignments.

"Did you get the potions homework done Narcissa?" Rabastan Lestrange asked as he chewed on a piece of toast.

Glancing at him and nodding. "Yes I did Rabastan. You should try getting your work done before hexing a couple of first years." she replied coolly, taking a bite of her food.

"Oh come on Cissa-" he began.

Though Lucius shot Rabastan a look. "Lestrange, do not pester Cissy. It's your own fault you aren't as capable a potionist as my Narcissa."

Rabastan rolled his eyes. "Yeah you say that because she helps you with your work."

"The key word there 'Stan, is _helps_. She does not give me her work to copy." Lucius replied.

Each of them looked up as owls began to swoop in to their perspective recipients. An owl swooped down to give Lucius his copy of the _Daily Prophet_ , and another owl came down with him dropping a note for Narcissa down in front of her.

Reaching to pick up the note, she knew it was from her parents. Gently petting her family owl and smiling to him. "Thank you Hermes." she said before she began to open the note. She recognized the swooping writing of her mother:

 _Dearest Narcissa,_

 _As you know your father has been looking to ensure your future and arrange a proper marriage for you. Your sister Bellatrix has already refused to enter in a proper arranged marriage and thus it falls to you and Andromeda to marry and continue the family name. I am writing to you to tell you that your father has arranged a marriage contract for you. He has already met with the boy's father and they have agreed._

 _As of today you are engaged to James Fleamont Potter. He is in the same year at Hogwarts and you will be married a month after your graduation._

 _James Potter will make a good husband, Narcissa. He is from a good and proper pureblood family and he will be able to provide well for you and your future children. I hope you are as happy with this match as your father and I are._

 _Love,_

 _Druella_

Reading her mothers words, Narcissa's face went pale. Sitting up a bit straighter, she lowered the letter and glanced towards the Gryffindor table. She knew _who_ James Potter was, she just didn't know him. He was in Gryffindor for Merlin's sake!

As her eyes met James Potter she could see the look of shock on his face that mirrored her own. Apparently he hadn't known of this either and he was looking straight at her with the same shocked feelings. She stared at him for a few moments, almost evaluating him. Never before had she payed attention to the boy, her heart had belonged to Lucius for years. She'd had the biggest crush on Lucius before they'd gotten together.

James Potter wasn't a bad looking boy. He wore glasses that hid hazel eyes she was sure wouldn't look too bad. It was his mass of messy jet black hair on top of his head. He could be handsome she supposed, _if_ he were a Slytherin. How could her parents do this to her? Engage her to this...this boy. Disgust swirled in the pit of her stomach at the thought of having to be with him in a romantic capacity, losing her virginity to such a man.

She was so deep in thought evaluating James that she did not notice Lucius had been attempting to get her attention. She held the letter in her hand, rolling it up as not to let anyone see and abruptly stood up from the table, causing her classmates to look up at her worriedly.

"Cissy?" Lucius asked, moving to brush his fingers over her hand.

Tears welled in her eyes at the feel of his skin on hers. "Stop." she said. She wanted to be with Lucius more than anything in the world. But, she was not like her sister Bellatrix to deny a direct instruction from her parents. Her parents said she was to marry James Potter...than she would, no matter how disgusted he made her.

Without saying another word she held onto the letter and moved away from the table, starting to walk out of the dining hall. For the first time since they returned to Hogwarts Narcissa left the Great Hall without being on Lucius's arm which shocked half of Slytherin House, but shocked Lucius the most out of all of them.

Lucius sat stunned at his girlfriends response, staring after her as she walked out of the Great Hall. He hadn't seen the letter and wondered what was wrong. When he moved to stand up to go after her though he did notice someone rising from the Gryffindor table and practically running after Narcissa. Jealousy beat through his blood, his eyes narrowing as he watched the boy.

"'Stan. Who is that?"

Rabastan looked up, glancing over at the boy from Gryffindor, thinking for a moment. "Oh, thats James Potter. He's the Gryffindor team Seeker."

There was no way Potter was going after Narcissa, at least he didn't think so. Merely nodding at Rabastan before he walked out of the Great Hall, following after James and Narcissa.

Out in the hall Narcissa had began walking back to the dorms, but she was stopped by a hand taking ahold of hers. Her whole body froze as she felt the unfamiliar touch against her skin. Shooting her eyes back, her blue eyes meeting with hazel ones hidden behind glasses. Her eyes narrowed and she yanked her hand back, turning fully to look at James Potter.

"Don't touch me." she insisted.

A blush spread over his cheeks as he nodded. "Oh I-I'm sorry. I just...I got a letter too. I didn't..have anything to do with this you know. Hell I don't even know you."

Slowly she crossed her arms across her chest, assessing him closer now that he stood mere inches from her. He wasn't all together bad looking. But he was not Lucius.

"I wouldn't _want_ to know you." she said back in a cold voice.

Nervously clearing his throat, James nodded a bit. "You're mad. I get it." he said, sighing a bit. "Lets...lets try to make this okay, please? We might not enter into this willingly but...we have two years to get used to this. To get to know each other." he said.

Though this wasn't what James wanted either. He didn't have a girlfriend, nor did he particularly fancy any girl in the school yet. So, why couldn't that girl he fancied become Narcissa Black?

"You're wrong, Potter. I have two years to figure a way out of this." she insisted, gripping her arms a bit. "For Merlins sake you're not even a Slytherin! How are you a proper pureblood?"

"Well, my family hasn't married any muggles. That would be how."

"I should hope not." Narcissa scoffed, shaking her head. "Muggles shouldn't even be allowed in this school." she declared. She wasn't shy about her anti-Muggle viewpoint. In fact there had been a whole movement coming up of purebloods wanting to purify the wizarding world. There was even a Dark Lord, though nobody spoke his name. It was only a faint whisper in the wind now, but she felt like the movement could gain motion.

James didn't seem to share that viewpoint though. He looked at her for a moment and shook his head. "Muggles aren't that terrible..." he started. Though he seemed to think about it and just shook his head. "Lets not talk politics, hm? Please Narcissa, give me a shot. We shouldn't turn this down without trying it first. Our parents obviously think that we'll be good together."

He didn't feel as passionate with the anti-Muggle movement that Narcissa seemed to.

Thinking for a minute, Narcissa sighed and nodded. "Alright fine. I'll give it a shot. But I will not pretend I do not care about Lucius Malfoy. He is my boyfriend. Or...was my boyfriend..." she said, looking down and crossing her arms tightly across her chest.

Lucius _was_ her boyfriend. And apparently he wouldn't be anymore and that hurt deep inside her, made her feel a pain in her chest. She loved Lucius and she did not love James. Could she possibly learn to love James Potter and forget Lucius Malfoy? She wasn't exactly sure.

"Hey," James said, interrupting her thinking. "Let me walk you to class, okay?" he asked, knowing it was getting time for classes to start.

Nodding slightly, Narcissa looked back up to him. "Sure. I have to go back to the dorms though, get my bag...you're in my first class, right? Potions?" she asked. She'd never payed attention to the Gryffindor's in their classes.

"Well, yeah. We have a lot of classes together. We have Potions, Divination, History of Magic and Defense Against the Dark Arts together." he said, offering his hand to her. "I can walk you down to the Slytherin dorms and wait outside if you want." he offered with a slight smile.

Regarding him for a moment, Narcissa let out a sigh and slowly moved to take his hand. "Fine. I am giving you a shot after all." she said.

As they began walking towards the Slytherin dorms, Lucius gripped his hand into a tight fist, having witnessed the entire interaction. Gritting his teeth, glaring after them and quickly moving to walk after the two. He'd heard most of what they said and could deduce what had happened. So that letter had been about Potter marrying _his_ Narcissa. That simply wouldn't do. He was a Malfoy, he got what he wanted.

Quickly walking after them, he stayed back enough. Seeing Narcissa leave Potter a bit away from the entrance, not wanting to give their dormitory password to a Gryffindor. Once Narcissa was through the portrait hole Lucius walked up, pushing past Potter, letting his shoulder slam into the other boy, not even stopping to apologize. Instead he shot the coldest look he could muster towards James before he walked into the Slytherin common room.

He wouldn't let this happen. He'd nip this in the bud immediately. Standing just by the steps up to the girls dormitory waiting for her to come down.

And when he saw her he quickly took ahold of her arm, surprising her and making her let out a squeak of surprise. Pushing her back against one of the corner walls, resting one hand on the wall next to her head and leaning up close to her. Claiming her lips almost harshly, planting a deep kiss on her lips.

At first she wasn't sure what to do, feeling Lucius so close to her body. It made her shudder. Of course she was affected by him, she loved him. But this kiss was different than ones they'd shared before. Lucius Malfoy had a reputation of being fierce, cold and unfeeling. Though when she was with him he was warm and sweet. She loved his sweet kisses, the way his lips would massage the skin down a side of her neck while his hands gently explored her body tentatively.

But this kiss was one of possession, as though he were trying to show her that she belonged only to him, as though he were trying to possess her through their connection.

She let out a small sigh against his lips as her eyes closed and her bag dropped, deciding to allow it and relish in the feeling. As she accepted it and her head tilted to one side Lucius deepened it, letting his tongue explore her mouth as his chest pressed up against her, holding her pinned to the wall. Letting her arm go, his other hand rest on the other side of the cold dungeon wall by her head.

The kiss took her breath away. And by the time he leaned back she was panting slightly, drawing in deep breaths as her eyes opened and looked up to meet his. She could see anger there, and she could tell why some people feared him.

"Lucius-" she started.

But, he stopped her. "No. I heard. You belong to _me_ , Cissa. You will marry _me_. Not bloody James Potter. I won't allow it. I'll kill the blood-traitor before I allow that. I will break whatever part of his body touches yours. I will break every bone in his hand for daring to hold my girl's hand." he stated darkly.

And she could tell he was serious, which scared her a little bit.

"My parents arranged a marriage contract. There isn't anything you can do. We have to stop this. I don't want to, I love you Lucius. But...but I cannot keep being with you if my parents say I must marry James Potter. I have to learn to at least like him if I want my marriage to work."

"Your marriage will work. Because you'll be married to me. I'll write my father tonight and he'll fix this."

She gave him a small sad smile before shaking her head. "Your father cannot break a contract." she said, looking down more at his chest. "Besides, you'll be betrothed soon I'm sure and then I'll have to get used to watching you with another girl."

"I don't want anyone else."

"Nor do I!" she insisted, looking up at him, tears clouding her eyes. "All I want is you! This is hard enough, please do not make it harder."

"I cannot give up. I cannot give you up. Don't ask me to." he said, leaning his forehead against hers and closing his eyes halfway. "I do not deserve you. But...Narcissa Black...you are the one person who really knows me."

Gently she rest her hands on either side of his neck, shaking her head. "I have to ask you to. Because I cannot fall for you more if I'm made to marry someone else. This hurts enough now and we've only been together a short time. Imagine the heartbreak if we stayed together and in our seventh year I had to say goodbye then. How could I live with that? No. I'm doing the right thing here."

"You're not." he insisted, leaning to kiss her again slowly.

But this time she leaned back, shaking her head. "I can't!" she said, turning her head away and biting her bottom lip. "Let me be. Please." she said, glancing towards the portrait hole to stop herself from looking up at him. "My...my fiancé is waiting for me." she added in attempt to make him let her go.

It didn't immediately work. Lucius shook his head, leaning and kissing her temple slowly. "Go pretend with your... _fiancé_. He cannot make you feel the way I can and you know it." he said, leaning and brushing his lips against her ear slowly. "You know where my bed is if you miss me." he whispered in a low voice, nipping at her earlobe before he pushed to stand up straight, letting her go.

His lips and words made her tremble, goosebumps moving along her skin. She'd been in his bed once, but nothing happened other than soft kisses. And how she wanted to go there again.

"I won't." she said thickly before she picked up her bag and moved towards the portrait hole, trying to gather her wits about her. One of the hardest things she'd ever had to do was walk away from Lucius Malfoy right then. But she would not be a disgrace on her family. She always knew that one day she would have to marry, and that marriage might not be one that she wanted. And she had always promised herself that she wouldn't argue or put up a fight, that she would enter into her arranged marriage gracefully.

As she exited the portrait hole she saw James standing right where she had left him waiting. As he begun to speak Narcissa just took his hand and went off down the hallway with him.

"Don't ask." she stated, knowing the question on the tip of his tongue was most likely to be whether she was alright. And, truth was, she wasn't sure what the answer to that question would be.

Was she alright? Could she do this? James Potter wasn't the worst looking boy in the world, in fact many called him quite handsome. Well, many that weren't in Slytherin of course.

She had to do this, there was no question about it. She didn't have a choice. And so, she walked to Potions with him, hand in hand. His hand felt awkward in her own, almost like it was too big for hers. Whenever she held Lucius's hand it felt like a perfect fit, as though they were made to hold each others hands.

Could that be because she chose Lucius and not James? Could she have been imagining how perfect they seemed to fit together? It is possible...quite possible. Maybe it was just silly teenage emotions. She was sure if she'd told her mother that she'd be told such a thing.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Most of the day had been a bore. She'd sat with James in potions, accompanied by plenty of odd looks from their classmates. Her own cousin Sirius Black shot them the most peculiar of looks since he was one of James's best friends. Obviously only three people in the school knew of their upcoming engagement, though she was sure it would leak to the whole school before the day was out. After all, a Slytherin and a Gryffindor do not usually sit together in any form. Sure, Gryffindor's had friends in other houses such as Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, but never in Slytherin.

She could feel eyes on her through her morning classes and it made her feel self conscious. And when lunch came she hardly knew what to do with herself so she'd just skipped lunch in favor of sitting alone in the library away from prying eyes.

Though, dinner was a different story. Having skipped lunch her stomach was growling in protest, demanding food. She simply had to go to dinner. And as she entered the Great Hall for dinner, her eyes scanned around, not quite sure what to do.

Seeing her usual group of friends sitting together, her first instinct was to go to them. The only problem with that plan was that Lucius sat with them as usual. Her eyes closed halfway in a sad look as she took in the sight of her now ex-boyfriend. When his eyes raised to meet hers she blushed and looked away. She couldn't possibly sit with them.

So, taking in a deep breath, Narcissa found her older sister Andromeda sitting with a group of older girls. Walking over to them, she took a seat next to her sister who looked a bit shocked.

"Hi Cissy. Whats the matter? You and _Malfoy_ have a fight?" Andromeda asked. It was no secret that she and Lucius weren't the best of friends. Really, Andromeda hated Lucius. She simply couldn't see what her sister saw in the boy with the cold eyes.

"Nothing like that 'Dromeda." she answered, starting to fill her plate with the food on the table, trying to act nonchalant about it all.

"No no, something is up. You always sit with Malfoy." Andromeda said, thinking. "In fact, I've heard rumors you know. Rumors that you've been sitting with James Potter, Gryffindor's Seeker? Whats up Cissy? You can tell me you know."

"James and I are engaged to be married," she stated very matter-of-factly. "I simply thought it were better that I be seen sitting with my fiancé during classes rather than my...my ex boyfriend."

While Narcissa feigned indifference at the statement, Andromeda knew her sister better than that.

"You're lying." Andromeda stated, turning more of her attention onto her little sister. "And I don't believe it. Mum and Dad really engaged you to James Potter?"

"Yes, they did." Narcissa said, taking a bite from her food and chewing it slowly before she finished. "I received the letter this afternoon."

As much as Andromeda did not like Malfoy, she knew that her sister loved the boy. "Oh Cissy! How your heart must be breaking..." she said, a look of sadness crossing her eyes. "You could talk to mum and dad, couldn't you? Tell them that you don't want to marry James?"

"It won't do any good. You know Dad, once he gets these thoughts in his head there is no changing his mind." she said with a sigh. "Besides, dad is surely just looking out for my best interest. And...and I'd suppose the Potters are a good family, pureblooded.."

"Purity of blood has nothing to do with it!" Andromeda exclaimed, staring at her sister as though she were some type of alien creature. "I am not Malfoy's biggest fan I'll tell you that. But I've seen the way you look at him Cissy. You cannot let mum and dad take that from you. You have to fight for it."

Glancing up at her sister, Narcissa shook her head. "Is that what you intend to do? Stand up to mum and dad?"

"B-Beg your pardon?"

"About that mudblood Tonks boy. Ted Tonks? I saw you two snogging with him in the hallway between classes. Everyone knows that you are off disgracing the honorable Black name Andromeda."

Andromeda's face paled at her sisters words and she let out a sigh. "What do you want me to say Cissy? Fine, I'll say it. I'm in love okay? And I intend to marry Ted whether or not mum and dad like it."

"But you're already betrothed!" Narcissa said in a scandaled gasp.

"I know. But I'm not going to be stupid enough to marry the man Cissa." she said, turning more in her seat to look at her sister. "Look. I might not like Malfoy, but you do and you love him. You cannot let mum and dad tear you apart. Marrying for love is much better than marrying for contract. After all, look at Bellatrix's marriage! She doesn't love Rodolphus and see how unhappy her marriage is. You know mum and dad _made_ her marry him to preserve the family honor after they caught them in bed together."

Narcissa rolled her eyes. "Bella doesn't love anyone 'Dromeda. You know that."

"Of course. But still. Any arranged marriage is like that."

"Mum and dad were arranged. They learned to love each other."

"But you shouldn't have to learn to love anyone! I love our parents dearly, but they deserved a chance to find happiness outside of a contract." Andromeda said, sitting up and shaking her head. "Just...look, Cissa, what you should do is still be with Lucius. Play act for mum and dad. When you graduate run away with Lucius and live your life how you want to live it."

"Thats just the thing. That isn't how I want to live it. In secrets and lies, lying to mum and dad, hurting a perfectly nice boy like James in the process..." she said with a sigh, looking down at her plate. "Look, I'm giving James a shot, okay? I promised him I would. Just a shot to try and make this work. If it doesn't...well...well I'll still marry him because I am a good daughter and thats what mum and dad want me to do. I shall not disrespect the Black name by eloping."

But the idea did seem exciting, eloping in the middle of the night with Lucius Malfoy, fleeing their parents. But no, she wouldn't do that. She couldn't. She'd get married with her parents consent even if it wasn't to the man she loved.

"Suit yourself, Cissy," Andromeda sighed, shaking her head. "You're dooming yourself to a loveless marriage."

"Not...not necessarily. I could love James Potter I suppose."

"Not when your heart belongs to another." Andromeda replied in almost a sing-song voice that made Narcissa shoot a glare at her.

Shaking her head, Narcissa finished eating her food before she moved to stand up, looking at her sister. "Be that as it may, I am being the girl I want to be. I will not hurt our parents, and I will not dishonor our family..."

"For Merlin's sake! It wouldn't be dishonor, Malfoy _is_ a pureblood after all. A very rich one at that. Approach mum and dad at least, tell them how you feel. Perhaps father will listen to you. It's not like I can approach them about Ted, he's a muggleborn-"

"Mudblood."

"-Don't call him that." Andromeda said, shooting a look to her sister. "Anyway, I cannot approach them about wanting to be with Ted. They'd never understand. Malfoy is a different subject all together. You could approach them, feel them out. You are fathers angel, Cissy, he'll do anything for you."

Thinking for a moment, Narcissa sighed and shook her head. "I..I don't know I have to think, okay? Besides, I have until the Christmas holidays to make up my mind whether or not I want to approach mum and dad, or even want to say to them. Until then I am going to try and make this work with James."

"Whatever you wish, dear little sister. But you are wasting your time." she replied. Glancing along the table, smiling a bit. "Besides, I don't think Malfoy will let you attempt to get close to James. Why, Cissy, if I didn't know better I'd say he looks rather jealous over there."

Glancing down the table, Narcissa saw what Andromeda meant. Indeed Lucius sat with their regular group of friends as they chit-chatted amongst themselves. Though Lucius wasn't taking part in the discussion. Instead he had a murderous glare on his face, and following his eyesight she could tell he was directing it right at the back of James Potters head. If looks could kill James would be dead on the spot.

Sighing softly, Narcissa nodded. "Well...he certainly does look...upset." she murmured, watching the man she loved.

"Upset? He looks down right bloodthirsty. That Malfoy boy will kill Potter if he has his way, I'm sure of it." Andromeda insisted, shifting back to turn back to her meal in front of her.

"But he won't. He better not." she insisted before shaking her head. "I should be going." she said, turning to start walking out of the Great Hall to head back to the Slytherin common room. She still had homework to do, and she intended on getting some work done tonight. She never did enjoy putting it off until the last moment like some other students did.

Reaching the common room with no problem, she'd gone to get her books and settled down in one of her favorite seats by the fire, with her books spread out on a small table. Curling up in the chair, sliding her shoes off to rest on the floor as her legs curled underneath her, balancing a book and some parchment on the arm of the chair.

It was rather comfortable with the fire roaring to warm up the usually cold dungeons. Perhaps she could get her mind off of her love life and get some work done, lose herself in her work.

And it worked for a while. She sat in the nearly quiet common room. Many Slytherin were still in the Great Hall eating dinner, only a few remained in the common room, chatting amongst themselves pretty quietly. Narcissa quietly worked on her assignments as she heard the portrait hole open and some Slytherin come waltzing in from dinner. It was the noise that drew her attention and she glanced up in time to see Lucius walk in along with Rabastan.

She had to divert her eyes, making herself look back down at the parchment she had been writing her Transfiguration essay on. She needed to focus, her education was important to her even if she wouldn't be much more than a housewife. While she was destined to be a housewife she wanted to be a well educated one. She was working hard to prepare for her OWLs later this year, determined to get mostly O's and E's in each subject. The more O's she'd gotten the better.

A boy could not distract her from her education. Not to mention a boy that she would not be allowed to marry.

Lucius had noticed her in the chair by the fireplace and stopped in his tracks, sighing as he stared at her for a moment. He wanted to go over and say something to her, be with her the way they used to. They used to study together, compare notes from the classes they had together. But now she was with Potter.

Gripping his hands into fists, remembering earlier when Narcissa took a seat next to Potter instead of himself in Potions class. It had infuriated him to see his girl with someone else, and it still did.

"Look mate, you gotta get over it." Rabastan said, looking up at his friend. Lucius had only told his closest friend about Narcissa and James's engagement. "She's doing what she thinks is right. You can let it eat you up. Find another girl."

"There is no other girl Stan." he said as he moved to drop down into a seat across the room from Narcissa. "Cissa is _the_ girl."

"I know thats how it seems..." Rabastan answered as he sat next to his friend. "But you gotta look at it from her perspective. She loves you too. Now she just has to spend time with Potter. She deserves a chance to see if it'll work between the two. You know how things like this work, we don't get to choose all the time. Our parents do."

"Its not fair!" Lucius nearly roared, sighing as he leaned his head back against the chair, closing his eyes.

All Rabastan could do was give his friend a sad smile. "Life, my friend, is not fair. Look, let her figure things out okay? Don't go rushing or pressuring her. Who knows maybe she'll come back to you in the end."

"Maybe..." Lucius said slowly, his eyes looking up at the ceiling.

"Until then why don't you get yourself a rebound girl? You could try Penelope Zabini out for size." he suggested, glancing towards the woman in question. "I hear she's not too picky."

But the thought disgusted him. How could he think of taking another girl? "I don't know Stan..."

"Just...think about it, okay?"

"Yeah I guess." he replied, glancing over towards Penelope. He supposed she wasn't an altogether bad looking girl, but she wasn't perfect like his Narcissa. And quickly he began comparing the two. Narcissa was more petite whereas Penelope was taller. Narcissa's skin looked softer, paler. She also had a prettier smile, a better figure. Penelope was taller, and he did like how small Narcissa was, how he could hold her perfectly underneath his arm.

He needed to stop thinking about it or he'd never be able to ask another girl out. "Fine." Lucius decided.

Moving to stand up, he walked straight over to Penelope and looked down at her. "Penelope. Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?" he asked

Upon his question Penelope looked up with a smile and nodded quickly, feeling it an honor to be asked out by none other than Lucius Malfoy. Every girl thought he was taken, that he'd never be on the market due to Narcissa Black. But here he was asking her to Hogsmeade.

"Yes! I'd love to!" she replied quickly.

"Good. I'll meet you here before we go." he said before he turned to start walking away.

Just about everyone in the common room had been looking, hearing him ask Penelope out. Whispers moved quickly amogst the students, questions like "Why did Lucius ask Penelope out?" "You don't think him and Narcissa are done for?" "Well I did see her with another guy, a Gryffindor for Merlin's sake." "So Lucius is on the market?"

The whispers did not escape Narcissa's notice. Hearing what was going on she glanced up to Penelope who was bragging happily with her friends. Her eyes drifted to Lucius who had taken his seat back with Rabastan, almost pleading with her eyes for him to deny it.

But he just looked right back in the cold stare he'd give so many people. It was then that Narcissa knew it was true. She swallowed a choked sob as she closed her books. She had no right to get upset, she did dump him after all. But she couldn't help it. And he had to ask Penelope of all people. The whore would drop her knickers for any boy that wanted between her legs.

Refusing to cry in front of people, Narcissa packed up and feigned to her friends that she was tired. Taking her books up to her dorm, she shut herself in and moved to sit on the bed.

She needed to get used to seeing him with other girls. It was bound to happen. She just didn't think so soon.

It felt like her chest was enclosing upon her heart, crushing it as she moved to curl up on her bed, not bothering to even change into her night clothes. All she wanted to do was curl up there and never leave. And she blamed her parents for this. How could they decide she'd marry James Potter?

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Over in Gryffindor Tower James Potter laid on his bed as well. He'd gone to bed early as to skirt any questions from his friends. He knew Sirius at least would want to know why he was being so close to his cousin. And what would he tell them? That his parents had decided thats who he'd marry?

Never once had he thought his parents would pick a bride for him. Though, it made sense in a way. A lot of pureblood families did. And with the rising talk of this Lord Voldemort fellow and the pureblood uprising he could see his parents being afraid for his safety. They'd want him to marry a pureblooded girl like Narcissa Black. Ties to the Black family would make it so nobody could deny his blood status.

He would be safe. But he wondered if his parents knew that he would probably get involved in the movement to stop the pureblood talk. He didn't dislike muggles, he thought some of them were right brilliant witches and wizards, they had just as much right in the wizarding world as they did.

It was clear that Narcissa felt different.

Though, today hadn't been a total loss. He found himself enjoying Narcissa's company. They talked mostly about classes, favorite lessons and he'd found she was a very intelligent young woman. Some girls, he knew, were all beauty and no brains. Whereas Narcissa had both. He liked that.

Letting out a sigh, he closed his eyes. Yeah, he would like courting her a lot more than he thought he would. Perhaps she could be the girl for him. Perhaps they really could get married and have a family together. The idea wasn't too terrible as it had been at first, before he'd started to get to know her a little.

"Prongs!" the voice came from the door of the dormitory and when James looked over he saw his friend Sirius. Smiling a bit to greet his friend he leaned up on his elbows.

"Hey Padfoot."

Sirius walked over to James's bed, plopping to sit down by his feet and looking up at him. "So, you've been hanging out with my cousin _all_ day. And you seem a bit distracted. Care to tell me why Prongs?" he asked. He wasn't blind, he'd seen the two of them together in classes, seen the way James had ran after Narcissa from the Great Hall. And he was curious.

"No, I don't." James replied, laying back on his bed and looking up at the ceiling, attempting to return to his thoughts.

"You know," Sirius started, kicking his legs back and forth as they dangled from the side of the bed. "Narcissa is good looking and all. I'll admit that. We were always close growing up. But I'll tell you this, my cousin loves Lucius Malfoy and if you think of getting with her than I'm here to tell you thats a bad idea. She'll pick him over you mate."

James shook his head, rolling his eyes as he pushed his elbows to sit up on them again, glancing down at one of his best friends. "Thats not it. Not exactly..." he said, letting out a sigh. "Well, the whole school is bound to know sooner or later..." he murmured, almost seeming to try and convince himself. "Narcissa and I are engaged. Our parents drew up a marriage contract between the two of us. Upon our graduation in two years we'll be married. I know she loves Lucius, I'm no fool. But what else am I to do but give it a go? We both agreed to try this, so we do not upset our parents."

At his words Sirius sat stunned, looking at his best friend in shock.

"Blimey James. Narcissa? Your parents picked Narcissa for you?"

"Yeah. I suppose they're worried about all this pureblood and half-blood nonsense going around. Thinks a marriage with the Black family would be the best bet. Hey, I was weirded out by the idea at first. Its still...strange. But after talking to Narcissa and starting to get to know her...it might not be that bad."

But Sirius regarded him oddly, shaking his head. "I don't know James. You'll end up liking her, maybe even loving her, and she'll break your heart. I just know it. Like I said, she's liked Lucius Malfoy for _years_. You don't get it. They were friends for such a long time you know. Ever since I remember we've been going to those pureblood functions. Balls, dances, dinners, outings. We've known the Malfoy family for so long. Now, I never got along with Lucius, but Narcissa on the other hand...they were friends. She started crushing on him about the time we came to Hogwarts. She'll choose him over you and I don't want to see that happen."

Sighing a bit, James shifted to sit up indian style, looking at his friend. "I'll be alright Padfoot. Don't worry about me okay? I didn't say I loved the girl. I just said we're trying it out. We both agreed. And if she'd still choose Malfoy over me in the end...well, I think I'd be alright with that. Your cousin is very nice once you get past the cold exterior. And I don't think I've fully gotten past it yet. I think there is still some work to be done getting past her walls. But if I'm right than I won't mind spending my life with her. I can just hope she'll feel the same."

"I don't know..." Sirius started, looking at him skeptically. "My cousin has had her heart set on marrying Malfoy for years..."

"Then why haven't they become engaged?"

"Well, its customary for pureblood's to become engaged when they're fifteen turning sixteen. So I suspect Malfoy would have asked his father sometime this year."

"Yeah well he's too late isn't he? How do we even know that he was going to propose? We don't." James stated, shaking his head. "Padfoot I don't want to argue about this. Narcissa and I have made up our minds. We're going to try it. If it doesn't work so be it. But we deserve the right to try."

"No one is denying that. I'm just warning you. My cousin is an amazing girl, and no doubt she'll make an equally amazing wife when the time comes. But she's very much like other high societies. They look down on muggles and half-bloods. See themselves as better. Yeah she isn't as bad as my mother for example, but she was raised that way."

Thinking for a moment, James looked up at him. "Doesn't her sister date that guy from Hufflepuff? Ted Tonks?"

"Yeah. Andromeda. She's determined to marry that kid last I heard. I mean, good for her, but she'll probably be cut completely off if she does. I myself don't care, if she's happy than good for her."

"They do that? Cut their own family members off?"

"Oh yeah." Sirius said with a nod. "My mother has this family tree on the wall in our house. She burns them off when they're cut off. And their names become like curse words in our family."

James just didn't understand. How could someone cut their own sister off? Their daughter? Niece? Nephew? If he had a daughter that wanted to marry a muggle-born...well, he'd make sure the lad was good enough for his little girl {which, when the time came, he knew nobody could be good enough for any daughter of his}, and then celebrate the wedding. He'd look forward to seeing his daughter and son-in-law on holidays, weekends. Perhaps grandchildren.

But that wasn't how many pureblood families saw things.

"No offense..." James began, looking up at Sirius. "Your family is messed up."

Sirius didn't take offense, he only laughed out hard and nodded. "You're telling me! I have to live there! Why, I'm surprised mummy dearest hasn't blasted _me_ off the stupid tree for being a Gryffindor."

" _She wouldn't?_ " James asked, shocked.

"Oh trust me, she would. Thats what kind of people the Blacks are, Prongs. Not nice, purity of blood to the core. Cross them? You're as good as dead in their books. In fact, when people talk about anyone thats been blown off the tree..its like they're dead or something since they 'shamed' the family oh so much."

"I just don't get that. If I had kids I'd never abandon or disown them. I'd die before I let anything take a kid of mine away." he said with a shake of his head. "But look, thats not the point okay? Can't you...can't you at least be happy for me? Or try?"

Taking in a deep breath, Sirius nodded and moved to pat his friend on the shoulder. "Alright then. I'm happy for you. Good luck. Just...don't hurt my cousin, okay? I'd hate to have to kick your ass Prongs."

"In your dreams Padfoot." James said with a grin.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

A/N: Alright! So I know the idea is a little unconventional, but hey I'm an unconventional kind of girl. Let me know what you think! Like it? Want to see more? I might start working on the next chapter regardless on if I have any reviews because sometimes you just _need_ to write for yourself. This is a story I haven't been able to get out of my head since it popped in there.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you to user Anastasia The Goddess of Drama for pointing out a few mistakes I didn't mean to make on the last chapter. I've fixed them. What were those mistakes?

1\. I changed up the letter from Narcissa's mother, and the conversation with Andromeda. The basic jist of the changes: Bellatrix hadn't wanted to enter into a 'traditional' arranged marriage. Meaning, she'd allow her father to betroth her by her 15/16th birthday, but had been caught sleeping with Rodolphus and thus her parents ended up having to force him due to the fact that in their society a woman stays untouched until marriage. Bellatrix did not finish her education to Hogwarts due to her having to get married.

2\. I had messed up with writing the conversation with James and Sirius. Before the edit they'd talked about Andromeda being blasted off the tree. My tired brain had forgotten which story I'd been writing for {since I'd written that part last, a couple of hours after I'd written the part before}, and therefore had made a mistake. I've fixed it and changed that portion of the conversation.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Chapter 2: _The Next Day: Hogsmeade Weekend_

Sitting in the Great Hall the next morning was strange for Narcissa. She didn't quite sit with her friends because _he_ was there with them. She sat off by herself a bit down the table from them, barely picking at her food. She wasn't exactly that hungry this morning. And it didn't help that she hadn't slept nearly at all the night before.

In twenty-four hours her entire life had drastically changed. Yesterday morning she'd waited for Lucius to walk her to the Great Hall for breakfast, hand-in-hand. Yesterday morning all was right with the world and therefore her life. And then she'd gotten that letter from her mother declaring that her and James Potter would be her husband.

Looking down at her plate she didn't see the figure come up behind her. James had walked into the Great Hall, seeing Narcissa looking so down in the dumps and decided to cheer her up.

Walking up behind her, he moved his hands to rest on the table on either side of her, leaning and kissing her cheek playfully. "Good morning! Are you ready to go to Hogsmeade with me?" he asked.

She'd jumped at the feel of his arms and sound of his voice, turning to look at him, narrowing her eyes a bit. "Don't kiss me. We're not quite there yet, Potter." she said icily.

"Well, not a morning person are you?" he asked with a chuckle, moving to take a seat next to her which made her just stare at him in wonder.

"What in merlin's name do you think you're doing? This is the _Slytherin_ table. Your table is over there." she said, motioning towards the Gryffindor table.

But James just shrugged. "Lets see them make me move. Its not assigned seating you know. I can sit with you if I'd like."

"I'd prefer if you didn't. I enjoy being alone in the morning." she muttered, sitting up straight and turning her attention on her plate in front of her, eating some more of her food in order to give him the illusion that she didn't want to be bothered.

A grin crossed his face as he started helping himself to some food. "No-pe." he said, making a 'pop' sound as he finished the word. "You don't. I've seen you over there with Malfoy in the mornings."

Rolling her eyes, she glanced at him. "I enjoyed being with my boyfriend. You I do not know quite well enough to decide to enjoy your company in the morning."

He could tell she'd slipped on her icy exterior mask, he'd caught her off guard and suspected that she didn't like that too much. But he wasn't leaving. He'd have breakfast with her and that would be final. "So, I thought we'd head to the Three Broomsticks first, get some butter beer. I love butter beer. Do you?" he asked, changing the subject.

"It's alright." she said, casting him a sideways glance. And then she noticed it. _He_ was looking at them with practically a murderous look in his grey eyes. She could practically hear the possessive growl that'd come from his throat, even though it was most likely under his breath. She just knew him well enough to know thats what he would do.

Looking at Lucius, she saw the tightness of his jaw, the way his fingers gripped his fork as though they were his lifeline holding him cemented to the spot. Their eyes met and she couldn't tear hers away from his. She was sure that James had said something but she wasn't paying attention. It'd hadn't even been a full day since she'd had contact with Lucius and she already felt her insides twisting, missing the sound of his voice, the feel of his lips on her skin, or his arms wrapped securely around her waist as he held her close on his lap.

Her eyes caught movement though. Penelope Zabini came up to Lucius, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek, whispering something to him and giggling. Looking away quickly as not to get upset she took in a breath and nodded. "I..I'm sorry James what were you saying?"

"I was asking what your favorite thing from Honeydukes is? Just...trying to make conversation." he said, looking at her curiously. "Are you okay Narcissa?" he asked. But when he looked up he saw the image of Penelope Zabini with Lucius Malfoy and let out a sigh.

Shifting on his seat, he turned to look at her, brushing her hair behind her ear. "Hey. Look at me." he said. And when she did, he gave her a smile. "It'll be alright. We said we'd try this remember? Give me a chance to make you look at me the way you look at him. I don't want to see you upset..."

"Well its too late for that. Look James my entire world has changed in the matter of one day. It's going to take time for me to adjust. I did say I'd give you a chance and I meant it. A Black never goes back on their word. And I give you my word, I am trying. It's just hard."

"I know it must be..." he said. But really he didn't. He didn't have a girlfriend before Narcissa. Didn't have someone he loved the way Narcissa seemed to love Lucius.

Taking in a deep breath, she closed her eyes halfway and nodded. "It is. Just...be patient?"

"I'll be as patient as I need to be."

"Thank you..." she said, leaning and pressing her lips softly against his cheek before she sat up. "Now, Hogsmeade. I'll meet you at the front hall, okay? I need to go get my coat and what not."

"Alright." he said with a smile.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:

True to her word Narcissa didn't take long to get ready. She'd sped past most of the stares from her fellow Slytherin classmates and into the dormitory before going to meet James. And they walked to the village, not necessarily too close to one another, but walking side-by-side.

Though instead of stopping at the Three Broomsticks immediately the couple decided to walk along the path together in relative silence. Every now and then they chit-chatted about various things. Classes, schoolwork, friends.

Eventually they did decide to stop by the Three Broomsticks, moving inside along with fellow Hogwarts students. The little pub was packed as it usually was on these trips. Narcissa moved away from James, letting him head to the bar to get them a couple of butter beers to drink before heading out again. It was quite cold outside, snow blanketed the small towns grounds and buildings. Every student was bundled up in jackets and scarves as they huddled about the village.

Narcissa found a small empty table and took a seat, rubbing her hands together as she took her gloves off, sitting it on the table in front of her and waiting for James to bring their drinks back. The Three Broomsticks was absolutely packed as she knew it would be, it was a favorite of Hogwarts students.

It surprisingly didn't take too long for James to return with their drinks, sitting both on the table and taking a seat across from her, giving her a smile as he did. "Two butter beers, my lady." he said in an attempt to be charming.

She couldn't help but giggle, shaking her head. "You're entirely too much." she said, moving to take the mug of warm butter beer. Grasping the mug warmed her fingers and as she took a sip her insides warmed up as well.

"Yeah, my friends tell me as much." he said with a shrug, taking a drink from his own mug, looking up at her, smiling. "And people tell me that _you_ don't know how to laugh. I find them entirely wrong! Your laugh and smile are beautiful, why not use it more often?"

"Because...one must keep their composure you know. I have a lot to live up to being a Black. I must not let the mask slip..." she said, chewing on her lip and leaning against the table, looking up at him. "Truth is...who I am doesn't matter. Just the image of who I am to the outside world. I've only ever imagined that I'd share my real true self to my family, a husband...kids one day..."

James listened to her and leaned to take her hand, squeezing it. "You are more than just your family name. Everyone is. You are who you are because you choose it. Do not let a name determine your entire life."

"But we are our family name. We must not dishonor our family, hold who we are respectfully. There is nothing wrong with having a mask hiding who you truly are to the outside world. To everyone I am the perfect lady that my parents raised, I hold my head high and proud. So long as those closest to me know my true self that is what is most important."

"I suppose that is true. But I don't see the point in having a mask. It must be so difficult to keep it up, like you're living two lives.."

Narcissa shrugged, looking down at his hand before gently taking hers back, taking ahold of the mug and taking a slow sip of her butter beer before she answered. "It isn't really. When you're raised like those in many pureblood families that is. For instance, Lucius Malfoy isn't as everyone thinks he is. I know his true self. But I wouldn't betray that. Its all public face."

"Thats just the thing. Isn't it difficult? Playing a part?"

"Sometimes..." she said dismissively as she sipped at her butter beer. "Most time it isn't. But I do enjoy relaxing every once in a while."

"Maybe I can get to know you? The real you?"

Smiling a bit she shrugged. "If you haven't noticed I am giving you a chance."

James laughed and nodded. "Yeah I suppose you are." he said, sipping at his butter beer slowly.

They chatted about various things, classes, friends, schoolwork, ambitions. James had said he wanted to be an auror when he finished at Hogwarts. Whereas Narcissa only thought much about being a housewife and a mother. It was what she was groomed to do since birth. She did want a family too, she wanted a son and daughter, one of each.

When they finished their butter beers they both got up and bundled back up to head out into the cold weather outside. Gently Narcissa moved her arm to slink through James's which made him smile a bit.

And as they walked, James let his arm move around her shoulders innocently, acting as though he hadn't noticed. And, to his pleasure Narcissa did not shrug him off or stop him. She just continued walking.

Steering her towards Honeydukes and leading her inside, looking around at all of the students filling the small sweets shop. "So, I ask you again, what is your favorite?" he asked, looking at her.

She smiled a bit as she looked up at him. "Lemon Drops." she answered, looking up at the wall. "I'm not too big on sweets. Sure I like cauldron cakes and chocolate truffles. But lemon drops are my favorite. Oh and I love Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. My sisters and I used to have fun trying to trick one another into eating a vomit flavored one." she said with a slight giggle, glancing at him.

James laughed, looking at him. "Really? Didn't picture you as the mischievous type."

"Oh I am. Besides it was a game most of the time. If you lost or chickened out than you had to try one. Sometimes we would do dares, and other times it'd be different." she said, a smile gracing her lips as she looked up at James.

Seeing her smile made his stomach flop. Maybe he was already starting to get to like her. She looked so beautiful when she smiled at him like that. Never had he seen her look happy. Usually the only people to see behind Narcissa's icy mask were family and Lucius Malfoy.

"Well I was mistaken then." he said, stepping up to the counter and asking for some lemon drops. When Narcissa took out her coin purse he shook his head, dropping the sickles that it cost, and then getting some other things.

Watching the witch behind the counter bag up his order, he took the bag and began to steer Narcissa out of the shop, moving his arm around her shoulders again and glancing at her. But she almost looked upset.

"Why'd you do that? I can pay for my own sweets Potter." she said, slipping back into the same icy mask she'd showed before which made him sigh.

"I wanted to do something nice for you Narcissa. Why is that so bad? Come on, we're having fun." he said, hugging her a bit with his arm as they walked.

Her eyes narrowed and let out a sigh, nodding. "Fine. Nothing is wrong with it. Thank you James." she said, reminding herself that she was going to give him a shot.

James steered them down the path that led them to the Shrieking Shack. And as they stopped in front of it Narcissa looked up at the old building, moving to rest her hands on the fence that surrounded it to keep people out.

"They say its haunted you know." she mentioned.

But James chuckled. He and his friends knew the true secret of the Shrieking Shack. "It's not haunted."

Glancing over at him skeptically she tilted her head to one side. "How can you be sure?"

"Well, for one thing, you don't hear any ghosts now do you? And besides, why stay there when you can join the ghosts up in the castle?" he asked, resting his hand on the fence and leaning a bit against it which made him lean a bit closer to Narcissa.

"I...I don't know. Perhaps that was their home and they wish to remain there."

"Mmm, I don't think so."

"And you presume to know the secrets of the Shrieking Shack?"

James grinned and shrugged. "Who believes in such rubbish? Besides, how could a ghost be scary? They can't hurt you, not really. Don't tell me you're afraid of ghosts?"

"Certainly not!" she insisted, turning more to look at him and blushing as she realized he was so close to her.

"Good. Because, you know, I'd protect you if you were..." he mentioned. Brushing her hair out of her face and giving her a smile, seeing the brush spread across her cheeks.

She couldn't help but chuckle a bit at his movements and words. "Are you flirting with me?" she asked.

"And if I am?"

Looking down a bit, biting her bottom lip and shrugging. "I guess...it wouldn't be...terrible."

James smiled at this, resting the bag from Honeydukes down and gently resting one hand on her waist, using his other to tip her head up to look at him. "It wouldn't. I think I could fall in love with you, Narcissa Black. So long as you'll let me."

Looking up into his eyes she could see the emotion there. He was starting to like her as he'd gotten to know her the past day. The small chats they'd had, him watching her performance in classes, how she'd helped him yesterday if he wasn't sure what he was doing. He could tell there was more to Narcissa than what she showed the world.

Gently he leaned down, brushing his nose against hers, feeling her cold breath against his face. Closing his eyes, he moved to press his lips gently to hers, feeling the soft skin of her lips. Letting his eyes closed, hoping she didn't pull away from him.

And she didn't. Slowly she let her eyes drift closed as she gently moved her lips against James's. She'd only ever kissed Lucius before. Lucius had been her first kiss, her first everything really. Well, except for sex. She was still a virgin in that aspect, but she'd always hoped Lucius would claim her first in that area too.

At first she compared them. Both boys were tall but Lucius was a bit taller. She'd always felt like she fit against his chest like a hand would fit in a glove; perfectly. But with James it was different. It felt a bit more awkward, but perhaps that was because it was new. He also tasted different, his lips felt different.

Of course they'd feel different, they were two different boys. What did she expect? Them to be exactly alike? Then again she didn't have experience with more than one boy.

Letting herself lean into it, her hands moving to rest on his sides as her head tilted to one side as James did, deepening their kiss. When his tongue peaked against her lips though she stiffened for a moment before deciding to allow it. He _was_ going to be her husband after all, she'd have to get used to him doing more than just kissing her.

Though what happened next almost happened in a blur. As quickly as they'd begun the kiss they were ripped apart. James was yanked away and a fist collided with his face, causing blood to spew from his nose as he stumbled back into the snow, falling onto the ground.

Narcissa gasped as she looked up, looking at James's attacker.

"Lucius!" she yelled, resting one hand over her mouth. "Lucius what do you think you're doing?!"

But her yells didn't help. Quickly Lucius swiftly kicked James hard in the gut multiple times, making him cough and yell out at the assault. It all was so sudden he hadn't seen it coming, hadn't been prepared. Besides most wizards dueled rather than resorted to physical fighting the way muggles did most of the time.

Normally that was how Lucius would handle this. Then again the physical way his foot slammed into James's abdomen, seeing the blood spurt from his nose onto the white snow caused Lucius to feel so much better. Feeling James squirming and struggling against the snow made him feel better.

"Kissing _my girl_ , eh Potter!?" he yelled as he delivered a swift kick to James's chest that caused his glasses to fall off. "How _dare_ you touch her with your filthy lips! Narcissa is _mine_!" he yelled.

"Lucius stop! Lucius!" Narcissa said, moving to grab his arm and yanking it back. "Stop this! Don't!"

As she yanked on his arm he turned to look at her. The look in his grey eyes was a look of anger that she hadn't ever seen before. So much anger flowed through his veins, he almost looked like a whole different person standing there and it took her aback for a moment.

"Please..." she said again, squeezing his arm. "I'll...I'll talk to you back in the common room, okay? Just leave James alone?" she asked.

Seeming to have to process her words for a moment before he nodded. Gently taking his arm back and shooting a glare towards James. "Remember _whose_ girl you're messing with Potter." he spat before he turned to trudge off back towards the path. Yeah, he'd been watching them and lost all control of his temper when he'd seen Potter kiss Narcissa. She was his girl, would always be his girl and it angered him, he'd seen so much red and hadn't been in control of his actions.

As soon as Lucius backed off, Narcissa dropped to her knees. "Oh James! James are you alright?" she asked. Finding his glasses and helping him sit up, looking at his face. "Oh I'm so sorry! I've never seen Lucius act like that before."

Wiping his nose with his hand, seeing the blood and coughing a bit. "It...its fine. Don't apologize for him." he said, shooting a look towards Lucius as he walked away before looking up at Narcissa. "I'm alright. A bit sore..."

"Do you need to go to the hospital wing?"

"No..no I don't think so. I think I'll be fine." he said, coughing a bit. He'd have bruises on his chest and stomach he was sure of it, but nothing felt broken, not really. "I can live with it."

But Narcissa's eyes softened as she looked at him, gently brushing his hair back before brushing the snow off of him. "Are you sure?"

Smiling to her James nodded. "More than sure. I'll be fine, no need to bother anyone in the Hospital Wing. I would like to go back to the castle though...even though it means cutting our date short. I'm just sorry he showed up when he did. I enjoyed that kiss."

His words made Narcissa blush as she nodded. "Alright. Yeah its fine there will be other Hogsmeade weekends." she said. Moving to stand up, taking his hand and helping him up, brushing some snow off of him without realizing what she was doing. Once she realized it she blushed again and took her hands back, nodding.

He had noticed though and just smiled. Picking up the Honeydukes bag and moving to take her hand, squeezing it. "It'll take a stronger man that Malfoy to really hurt me."

"Don't talk about him like that! Lucius _is_ a strong man, James." she said instantly, shooting him a look.

"Right right. You still like him. Okay. I'm sorry. But he did lose his temper there you must admit..."

"True. And I will speak to him about that."

James smiled and Narcissa could see the beginnings of a bruise forming on his face from where Lucius had punched him. She felt bad, but somehow she couldn't help but be thrilled that her kissing another boy was what made the great Lucius Malfoy lose control, lose his temper and forget who he was. He'd willingly fought for her in the muggle way no less. There was something gratifying to know that a man would fight for you if need be. Part of her wanted to kiss Lucius for it, but the rational part knew it was wrong.

Attempting to put it out of her mind she walked back to the castle with James, holding his hand because she knew she should. She didn't altogether hate the feel of James being close, his hand in hers and even the kiss wasn't too terrible. Perhaps it would take quite a while to get past Lucius. That is, if she ever could. And that worried her, the idea that she'd never truly get over the love of her life.

Then again, it wasn't called 'love of your life' if it was easily gotten over. Though she was beginning to feel guilty for spending time with James and thinking about Lucius. It was wrong, she knew it. Though maybe she'd get better at it. There was a moment in Honeydukes and at The Shrieking Shack where she wasn't thinking much about Lucius. So, maybe it could get better.

Walking up to the castle with James, turning to look at him in the front hall and nodding to him. "Are you sure you don't need the hospital wing?"

"I'm sure." he said.

She nodded a bit, stepping up to him and leaning to press a soft kiss to an uninjured part of his cheek. "If you insist. Feel better James. I'll straighten Lucius out.."

"Theres really no need. I get it. A couple of days ago you were his girl, I totally get that.."

"But I'm not and he over reacted. Besides I thought he was taking _Penelope Zabini_ to Hogsmeade. Why on earth would he be following us?" she asked. The way she said Penelope's name was almost a sneer, like it felt disgusting coming from her lips.

And James noticed this too. Resting his hands on her shoulders, looking down at her. "Hey, don't be too hard on him. I'm fine. I can't tell you why he wasn't with Penelope, but its no matter..." he said, smiling a bit. "But um...that kiss...before the punching...was nice. I'd...like to do it again sometime..."

The way he said it made her giggle a bit, a blush spreading across her cheeks as she looked up at him, nodding a bit. "Than perhaps you will Mr. Potter. After all we are engaged. Who knows..." she said, smiling as she stepped back from him. "I should go. I'll see you in the Great Hall tomorrow morning?"

"It's a date. Can I eat breakfast with you now?"

"Certainly." she said with a smile before she turned to leave him, heading down into the dungeons towards the Slytherin common room. While James's words about their kiss made her smile she couldn't help but feel the fury at what Lucius had done. It'd been simply barbaric and she intended to discuss things with him.

Besides, she had to make it clear that she couldn't do this anymore, couldn't be with him even though a great deal of her wanted to. She liked James enough but it still had only been a little over a day since she'd found out about their engagement. It'd take time to sink in for everyone she was sure.

She took her time to walk down to the common room, attempting to form what she wanted to say to Lucius in her mind. No doubt most of the Slytherin house would be in Hogsmeade still, it was still early. The common room would be mostly filled with first and second years, too young to go into the wizarding village. That didn't make things easier though, she still didn't want to confront Lucius about what had happened, she just knew she needed to.

Without being able to stall much longer she spoke the password and stepped in through the portrait hole into the Slytherin Green common room, glancing around at the various first and second years sitting in chairs, doing homework. Many were also probably up in the library getting homework done or around about in the castle with friends. But she spotted him pretty quickly. Lucius sat in a far corner of the room, his gray eyes staring into the roaring fire. She could almost see the same angry blaze that laid in the fire within Lucius's eyes. He hadn't even seen her enter.

Undoing her jacket and laying it over a chair before taking in a deep breath she silently crossed the common room, staying out of his line of vision. Coming up behind him, chewing on her bottom lip before she sighed, moving to let her hands slide to rest on his shoulders. He didn't startle at her touch, he didn't move at all. Seeing him sort of allowing it she moved her hands to rest more of her palms against his shoulders, rubbing and massaging slowly, using her fingers to relax him a little.

And he visually relaxed to her touch, letting his eyes close and his shoulders slump as his head leaned back a little. "Cissa.." he whispered in a low barely audible breath.

Smiling at the sound of his voice she continued to rub and massage his shoulders, rubbing the knots out. "You're so tense." she said simply. She used to rub his shoulders a lot and she knew he liked it.

"Mmm, because I had to watch my girl kissing some Gryffindor." he said, letting his eyes open and tilting his head back to look up at her. "Don't do it again Cissa. I can't watch you with him. I thought I might be able to, but I can't. I just...was filled with so much rage. I'd never wanted to kill someone with my bare hands so badly as I did today..." he admitted. He rarely ever admitted any sort of feelings, except with Narcissa. With Narcissa it was different. She was his girl, the woman he thought he'd love forever and the only real person that saw the man behind the cold hard mask he wore in public.

Her smile faded as she let out a sigh, rubbing a bit more as she shook her head. "I can't you know that. I like James. Not the way I've always loved you, but I like him. He's nice and it wouldn't be that bad to be married to him. I mean he's not horrible. And I could learn to love him I suppose..."

"But you shouldn't have to _learn_ to love the man." he insisted, moving his hand up to take ahold of hers, squeezing it. "It should come naturally. It's not something you can learn in a text book. It isn't something that can go away. I cannot stop loving you, please do not ask me to."

Biting her bottom lip slowly and shaking her head, drawing her hands back from his and looking down. "You know I need to ask you to stop loving me. You know I cannot help it. Please see that..."

"No I don't know." he insisted. Moving to stand up and stepping around the chair, taking ahold of both of her hands tightly and looking down at her. "Narcissa. Marry me. Be damned what our parents say. We can leave and get married."

Looking up at him shocked, Narcissa shook her head. "We're fifteen Lucius! How would you propose we get married at fifteen?"

"Well I...I haven't figured that out yet. But I could if you'd agree, I could try."

"There isn't any way. You're being idealistic. We have to be realistic about this. There is no way. We cannot legally get married ourselves until we're seventeen, there isn't a way around it."

Squeezing her hands slowly, looking into her eyes. "I am proposing here in case you haven't noticed, Narcissa. And you have not given me an answer." he said stubbornly.

"You're being idealistic. I can't do that. I cannot get my hopes up." she said, looking down at his hands as she turned hers to hold onto his, squeezing them softly and letting out a breath. "If it was realistic...I would say yes. But it isn't and I can't so my answer is no." she said, looking up to his face.

"So...if I found a way...you would marry me? Right now?"

Slowly she shook her head, looking away and letting out an exhausted breath. "If you found a way than yes I would. But you won't and you can't so you need to please stop this. Don't you understand that hope is a dangerous thing? I've given such things up. I was upset...still am...but I've learned to live with the inevitable. And you need to too. You also need to not attack my fiancé every time he kisses me."

"I cannot promise that." he said. Letting her hands go, moving his hands up to cup her face and leaning down, pressing his forehead against hers and taking in a slow breath, smelling her perfume so close to him again. "I won't give up. So long as you love me I refuse." he told her. Gently leaning down, brushing his nose against hers and gently kissing her as he let his eyes close. This kiss was very different than the one he'd given her yesterday. While yesterday he was harsh and unyielding, this time his lips were soft against hers, moving gently.

And she couldn't help but sigh into it immediately, recognizing the soft and loving feel of his lips against hers made her whole body melt. For a moment she'd forgotten, their lips moving together with practiced ease, as though they were two pieces of one puzzle fitting together in perfect harmony.

One of her hands moved to rest on the side of his neck while the other rest on his side, leaning up closer to him as her head tilted to one side and his to the other.

She didn't spend time comparing Lucius to James. The idea of James left her mind as she felt Lucius's tongue move along her lips and into her mouth, exploring slowly and gently. She lost herself in him and his lips the way she always did. They were never a couple that were fond of public displays of affection. At the most they'd share a knowing smile, or he'd hold her hand. Or even in class her hand would be sitting on the desk while the professor lectured and his hand would find hers, tracing patterns on her skin as he listened to the lecture. They were more on subtle displays of affection rather than snogging at every opportunity. No, their kisses were always saved for private moments when they were alone in the common room or lounging on his bed with the curtains drawn.

Lucius lost himself in the kiss as well. His hands moved down to rest on her hips, pulling her body up flush against his own and letting out a small groan against her lips. It was always something special with Narcissa, and he could see himself loving her for his entire life. She was the only woman he wanted, he wanted to build a life with her outside of Hogwarts. Watch his child grow within her, love her. And this had been really scaring him. Not much scared Lucius Malfoy, but the idea of losing the woman he trusted the most did.

Slowly he moved on autopilot, his feet moving without realizing it as he led her back towards the steps to the boys dormitories. Breaking the kiss for a moment, causing her to let out a whine, he leaned down and folded his arms around her thighs just underneath her butt. Lifting her up she giggled as he held her so her head was slightly above his and she had to crane her neck down to meet his lips again.

But she did meet his lips again in a soft, passionate way, letting both arms move around his neck. He carried her up the stairs and towards the fifth year boys dormitories. Attempting to open the door took a moment until he got the latch to undo, his lips staying securely against hers. Walking into the rounded room, his foot kicked the door closed with a soft latching noise and he walked her to his bed.

Resting one knee on the bed, he gently laid her back onto it, unwrapping his arms and moving his hands to rest on the bed by her sides.

Until that moment she hadn't even realized they'd moved being so lost in his lips and the feel of his tongue exploring her mouth so intimately. But the feeling of his plush bed underneath her back brought her back to reality. Leaning back, breaking the kiss she opened her eyes halfway, looking up at him. Her blue eyes looked up to meet his gray ones as he hovered above her.

But she didn't quite know what to say. Swallowing thickly, her fingers moved down from his neck along his chest, resting on his belt buckle, a soft blush along her cheeks as she felt him so close to her.

"Please..." he spoke first, leaning down close to her. Letting his forearms rest against the bed on either side of her so his face was mere inches from hers. "Please don't tell me you don't want this. Please don't tell me to stop. To stop caring..loving you...would be akin to telling me to stop breathing. It's all I know. I need you." he muttered.

Never before had he needed a person. Not until he realized how much he needed Narcissa. They'd been friends as children, he'd pick on her a bit but they'd always been close. And as they grew he realized he liked her as more than a friend. Since they started dating at the end of their second year he realized he loved her. And it took the past day without her to realize just how much.

Looking up at him as he spoke Narcissa's eyes closed halfway. "I just don't see a way..."

"I'll talk to my father immediately. We're Malfoy's. He can do something." he said, shaking his head. "I don't..want to think about my father right now. Or Potter. Or your parents. Just...you." he said, leaning down to brush his lips along her left ear, nipping at it as he slowly placed gentle kisses down the side of her neck making goosebumps move over her skin and her entire body shudder.

"Lucius..." she let out in a breath as her eyes drifted closed, tilting her head to one side.

As he kissed her neck he leaned his body down, moving his hands down onto the bed and grasping her thighs, lightly parting them and pulling her knees up so he sat in-between her legs. His body pressed close to hers but being careful not to crush her. Moving his arms back up, his hands resting on her sides as his forearms rested against the bed while his lips moved down the side of her neck and along her collarbone, letting his tongue dip down against her skin.

Feeling his tongue on her skin was amazing and she arched her back up into him, letting out soft mewls as she bit her bottom lip. She wasn't new to him kissing her neck and collarbone. She'd even felt his hands up her shirt before, but that was the farthest they'd go. And every time she'd be able to feel his erection pressing against her skin through his pants, but he never took his pants off, they'd always wanted their first time to be on their wedding night. But now it seemed as though that night wouldn't happen.

Leaning up from her neck he brushed his lips against hers in a slow kiss, closing his eyes halfway and letting out a slow sigh. "I need you Cissa." he whispered. As if to emphasize this he pressed his hips into hers, letting her feel his steadily growing erection in his pants pressed so close to her.

At the feel of him she moaned and blushed deeply. Leaning her forehead against his she closed her eyes halfway. A part of her felt guilty, but more of her wanted him to keep going, wanted to feel his hands all over her skin.

Slowly she nodded, looking up into his eyes as her fingers moved down to start slipping his shirt up, her fingers brushing along the bare skin of his sides. "The curtains." she said simply as she started to pull his shirt up and off.

Smiling, Lucius took his wand from his pocket and used magic to close the curtains around them, casting a charm to silence them before he rest his wand on the bed by her head. Leaning down, pressing her shirt up and kissing along her stomach, brushing his tongue along her sweet skin as he pushed her shirt up.

Gently pushing her shirt up and off as he sat up, looking down at her. He'd never seen her shirtless, the most he'd had was his hand up her shirt. Looking at her breasts cupped in just her bra he shuddered.

"Merlin..." he muttered as he leaned down to capture her lips again. He hadn't planned this, but he knew it was about to be the best night of his life.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Being with Lucius had felt so good, so perfect. While it did hurt a bit and it was awkward and a bit uncomfortable at first, she'd gotten used to it pretty quickly and it'd just felt good, better than she could have imagined. Of course she hadn't intended on sleeping with him, she hadn't intended on losing her virginity that night at all. Her intentions had always been to wait until her wedding night. But something about being with Lucius last night just felt so perfect, she was suddenly ready and couldn't imagine sharing that with someone else.

When the sun rose on Sunday morning they both were still in Lucius's bunk. Though with their dormitories being in the dungeons very little light streamed through. And with his curtains drawn it barely looked like sunlight within the four-poster bed.

Narcissa was the first one to stir. She opened her eyes just halfway and shifted on the bed, letting out a slow yawn. She'd been laying on her side with Lucius pressed up against her back, his arms around her waist. Feeling the weight of him she couldn't help but smile. So, last night hadn't been a dream.

Gently resting her hands over his, squeezing them lightly as she moved her body to lay on her back, looking back at him. She couldn't help but smile as she saw him shift with her, hiding his face in her hair as if to refuse to get up.

"Lucius..." she whispered, nudging him with her shoulder a little.

As he stirred he let his eyes open just slightly, looking at her and smiling. "Morning beautiful." he whispered, leaning down and pressing a slow kiss to her lips.

She smiled into the kiss, closing her eyes halfway as she leaned close to him, rubbing his arm as she leaned back, looking up at him.

As much as she didn't like to admit it they had to get out of this bed and face the real world. The idea made her smile fade and she sighed, leaning her forehead against his and letting her eyes close halfway.

"We do have to face the real world now you know.." she reminded him.

"Mm, I suppose we do." he said, his hand resting on her hip and bringing her up closer to him. "But I would be content staying in this bed with you forever. Who needs the real world?"

She couldn't help but giggle and shake her head. "Hogwarts would like their bed back I am sure." she said, looking up at him and sighing a bit. "I...I don't regret last night, I really don't. It was amazing. I'd always imagined my first time to be on my wedding night with the man I love. One out of two isn't bad, its just as good." she said, looking up at him.

"But..?" he asked.

"But we can't ignore life. I wanted to be with you. I do want to be with you. But this arrangement with James still exists." she said.

When he opened his mouth to say something she reached up, resting two fingers over his lips and shaking her head. "Look, I have an idea, okay? And I'll make you a deal. Find a way to ask my parents for my hand...to get me out of this marriage contract. And I will marry you happily. If you can't...well...I propose we give it two years. We have two years until we graduate, two years until we could even get married. But if I cannot get out of this contract I owe it to myself, my parents and James to try. I want to try for two years. At graduation...if you still love me and I still love you and we want to get married...than we'll run away. You and me, just the two of us, damned what anyone says."

Listening to her Lucius let out a slow breath as he nodded. "I'll speak to my father immediately. Surely your parents will see a match with me is much better than Potter. You will be my wife Narcissa."

"Will you give me two years if you can't get me out of it?"

He looked at her for a moment, gritting his teeth and letting his eyes close, contemplating for a moment before he nodded just once. "Yes. I'll give it two years. But I'll promise you one thing. My heart will not change. Upon graduation I'll still want to marry you more than anything in the world."

"And will you accept it if I decide I want to marry James?" she asked, looking up at him as she ran her fingers up and down his arm. "I don't plan on falling for James. But I plan on giving this relationship thing a try if I need to."

Lucius was quite for a long moment before he just nodded. "Fine. I will." he said, looking at her. "I want you to be happy. In the end if you decide that I'm not what makes you happy...I suppose I'll have to learn to accept that."

Smiling softly, Narcissa nodded. "Thank you." she said, leaning up and pressing a slow kiss to his lips. "Oh! And no punching James, please? Even if I don't love him he's a nice guy. He didn't even go to the Hospital Wing, or tell anyone. He could have gotten you in a lot of trouble you know."

"Yeah yeah, I just couldn't help it. I can't promise I won't try to hurt him or rebel against him when I see him with his hands on you at all. In my mind you are still _my girl_."

"Then try." she said, kissing him again before she sighed, moving to sit up.

Rolling onto his back he looked up at her. "Do you have to go now...?"

"I do. I need a shower real quick and I'm starting to get really hungry. Besides I promised I'd meet James and I don't break my promises."

A sigh came from him as he watched her, his eyes traveling along her skin and smiling a bit. She'd let the sheet fall down into her lap and he just couldn't get enough of looking at her. Moving to sit up, kissing the back of her shoulder and slowly up to her ear, nipping at it slowly.

"When we're married," he whispered as he rubbed her harm, "We're going to spend days at a time locked away from the world in our bedroom. Just you and me. Maybe a house elf every now and then to bring food. But I want you all to myself." he whispered.

Giggling, she leaned to kiss him before she nodded. "I'll hold you to that Mr. Malfoy." she teased as she started to gather her clothes to get up.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:

When she entered the Great Hall many people were already there. She could even see James sitting with her cousin Sirius and she felt guilty almost immediately upon seeing him. He'd trusted her and she'd slept with Lucius last night. It was the first real trickle of guilt that moved through her.

Slowly she walked to the Slytherin table and moved to take a seat by herself, starting to get her food to eat. She felt a bit sore today in the most intimate of places, but she couldn't make herself regret what had happened. It had been perfect with Lucius, everything she'd imagined.

But she wasn't alone for too long before James came to sit with her. She saw him walk up to her this time and take a seat just next to her.

"Good morning." he said happily. His face looked a bit better than it had last night though there was still a dark bruise on his cheek from where he'd been hit.

Looking over at him she gave him a small smile and a short nod. "Morning James." she said as she began picking at her food. "Are you feeling alright today? Your face I mean..." she asked, looking up at the bruise on his face.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just some bruises on my face and ribs. It's fine. Sirius wanted to bust Malfoy's face in, but I convinced him not to."

She scoffed and rolled her eyes as she took a bite of her food while he spoke. Chewing and swallowing she nodded. "Good thing you did. My cousin is a bit too violent for his own good. He doesn't always have his head on straight I believe."

"Nah Sirius is great. He's one of my best friends. There are four of us. Myself, Sirius, Remus and Peter. We fancy ourselves quite the marauders."

Looking at him a bit and shaking her head. "You realize marauders are basically pirates, right? Pillagers, looters..."

"We view it as explorers." he said with a grin, taking a bite from his toast.

"Explorers?" she asked, tilting her head to one side. "My cousin an explorer? I doubt that."

"Eh we're friends and we have fun. I'd like you to hang out with us sometime you know. I mean, you are my girl now..." he suggested, looking up at her. "Hey, how would you like to come by and watch Quidditch practice this Thursday? I'm Gryffindor team captain you know." he boasted.

Narcissa chuckled and nodded. "I know. And Lucius is Slytherin Quidditch Captain. He's a keeper. You're the seeker for Gryffindor right?"

"The one and only." he said, looking up at her. "So how about it? Come watch me practice?"

A grin crossed her lips as she shrugged. "Not afraid I'm going to spy for the Slytherin team?"

"Nope. Besides, team practices aren't exactly confidential. Anyone from school can come watch us practice. And Slytherin couldn't beat us, we've got the talent."

"Have you forgotten I'm from Slytherin?" she asked, eyeing him a bit. Quidditch had always been competitive between the houses, but the biggest rivalry in school were against the Gryffindor and Slytherin houses.

Moving one arm around her shoulder he hugged her to his side, shaking his head. "Nope I haven't forgotten. I just want to show off in front of my girl. Is that a bad thing?"

After a moment she just smiled and nodded. "I'll come watch on Thursday." she said, looking back to her breakfast.

Though she saw movement at the door of the Great Hall. People had been moving about since she'd sat down but her eyes were drawn up to see Lucius walk in. She was drawn to him like he were a magnet. Their eyes met and he just nodded. But then he did something she hadn't expected; he walked over to them. Standing on the opposite side of the table, he leaned his hands on the table and looked down at Narcissa, ignoring James.

"I've just written to my father Cissa. I did get a note from my mother yesterday by the way, she sends her love to you." he stated simply.

James looked up at Lucius at this point and Narcissa could feel James's grip on her shoulder tighten just a little bit. She knew he didn't like Lucius coming up and talking to them.

But she nodded. "Alright. Thanks. Let me know what your father says, okay?" she asked, looking up at him and smiling a little. "Send your mother my love too. I really don't think it'd be proper for me to write her now."

"Why not? She's always loved you Cissa. She'll be sad when father reads my letter and informs her of your engagement." he said, shooting a look towards James.

They didn't flaunt their relationship, not at all. Her parents didn't even know about it due to the fact that they were very traditional and wouldn't deem it appropriate. Though Lucius's mother Evelyn Malfoy knew. She was the nicest woman Narcissa had ever met, and Evelyn seemed to love her so much. She thought that his father Abraxas Malfoy had some inkling to their relationship since Evelyn did know.

"Well its just circumstances have changed..." she said, letting out a sigh and shaking her head, opening her mouth to continue.

But James spoke for her. "Don't you have somewhere else to be Malfoy? I'm having a pleasant breakfast with my girl here and I don't appreciate a man that is so violent as to punch me in the face disturbing us."

Lucius shot him a deathly glare, nearly growling at him. "This isn't over Potter. I'm a Malfoy. Do you really think you can take my girl and get away with it?" he asked. He so wanted to tell him about last night, about how he had been with Narcissa in ways that James wouldn't be. Though he thought that was in bad taste.

"Both of you please don't." she said, looking up at Lucius. "I'll talk to you later okay?"

"See to it that you do Cissa." Lucius replied before he pushed to stand up, walking down towards his friends at the other end of the table.

"What was he talking about?" James asked immediately after Lucius left. "Why did he have to tell you he wrote his father?"

Slowly she looked down at her plate and sighed, shaking her head. "It...look I'm not going to lie to you..." she said, looking up at him, deciding to tell the truth. "He's writing to his father to see if he could marry me instead. Look its not like I don't like you, I do you're a good guy but...I'd always imagined marrying Lucius..."

At her words James stiffened, shaking his head. "You don't want to marry me. I get it." he said, starting to push to stand up. "Don't worry about coming to Quidditch."

Grabbing his wrist to make him stop, Narcissa shook her head. "Frankly? No I don't. I do want to give this a try if I can't be with Lucius. You're a nice guy...but we're still fifteen. Lucius has agreed to give it two years. He won't interfere...well at least I hope not, he can be unpredictable at times. But for our last two years I want to try with you."

"And at the end of the two years? After we graduate?" he asked, looking down at her.

"We decide then. If I still don't love you than...than I'm sorry but I won't lie...I will run away with Lucius, marry him. If we fall in love then I'll be with you."

Taking his hand back James moved to sit back down facing her this time. "So let me get this straight. You're trying me out for two years, potentially wasting two years of my life?"

Narcissa shook her head, shifting on the seat to face him. Reaching and taking his hand, squeezing it slightly. "We don't have to call it wasting. Don't you want to try with me?"

"You know I do."

"Then try. You knew I love Lucius...it can't fade over night."

"But how do I compare to that? How do I even begin to?" he asked, looking down at their hands. "Maybe Sirius was right. You'll pick him every time...maybe its best I discover this now."

"You don't know that. If you want to try than I am willing to. I really don't think Lucius can make our marriage contract disappear, as much as he likes throwing weight behind the Malfoy name. So I do think we'll have two years. If you want to try...here I am, ready to try. It doesn't have to end in me picking Lucius. I could pick you. He's agreed if thats my decision he'll accept it."

It took a moment for him to answer, he was attempting to process everything. Finally looking back up at her he nodded. "Alright. I might get hurt doing this...but alright. If I don't try this I might regret it. Might regret it either way."

She smiled a bit and nodded. "Besides, we can mutually decide we don't want to do this. It's not like I'm the only one in this. If you meet someone...that's completely your choice too. We'll figure this out as we go along. It's all still...pretty new."

James nodded, reaching out to cup her face and leaning to brush his lips against hers just lightly before he leaned back. "Sure. We'll see how this goes. So...Quidditch on Thursday? Six o'clock?" he asked.

And she nodded. "I'll be there. I cannot promise to switch my allegiance to the Gryffindor team you know..."

"Ah yes. But, my dear, the Slytherin team does not have me as their seeker." he said with a grin before turning back to the table.

She giggled and shook her head, glancing at him. "You have quite a big head Mr. Potter."

"It isn't unjustified. Just you watch."

"Oh I will."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

A/N: Fin. For this chapter anyway.

As always, read and review, let me know what you think of this chapter. I haven't decided if Narcissa will end up with Lucius OR James. I'm just not sure, I keep going back and forth. I am at heart a Lucissa fan, they are just too perfect for one another for me and have such an amazing bond. But, James and Narcissa might be interesting. Hmm...


End file.
